User blog:Ronyo Agar/Random Lore :3
“MorLhach! Draug has done it, he has pushed them back!”the young black-haired elf happily reports to his leader. “That is grand news dear Coimas. With this we can prepare our offensive on the Demons in their own territory.” MorLhach replies with a smile of confidence his blonde hair gliding in the wind as he looks to the east, already planning his next move. “But sir, they have only be forced to retreat they regroup to the south with a smaller army that was moving about unnoticed by our eyes.” The page Coimas looks down to the ground as he says this, knowing that this attack had already been a complete surprise. “Well we shall not ask Draug for any more favours we shall march out and meet these new foes then give them a taste of our weapons and skill and teach them that elven lands shall always remain under elven rule.” MorLhach then rises and begins to walk out to the entrance of the gazebo. He turns to face a force of easily a hundred elves strong, awaiting at attention, listening for their next set of orders. “We go South-East into the territory of Haran Thon!” as MorLhach says this the army of elves nods their heads in silence as they turn to their left and begin the march. MorLhach in his crystal armour walks toward the front of the group beside him Coimas marches proudly, as they walk they pass a large battlefield with many demons littering the ground, all dead, in the middle of such would be two humanoid but much smaller figures one hanging over the other off in the distance. They soon arrive at the foot of a massive pine tree a few hours later. The army begins to thin out and take up positions next to other respectively smaller trees and some even climb up to higher points as they all prepare for an ambush of the demons that soon approach. “Here we wait! The scouts report that the enemy shall arrive here within minutes we have barely made it in time... Prepare as many of us will fall, they equal our number. We shall use range to our advantage do not allow these massive creatures to get close to any of you! They are strong I will honestly admit that, it will take many arrows and sword slashes to bring one down but we will persevere if only to prolong our own race and the glory of our god Seren!” as MorLhach says this he smiles looking to his loyal men ready to fight for the good of all as... a sharp pain?... blackness... MorLhach falls to his knees looking around seeing nothing as he quickly expires on the ground. The whole of the group looks in despair as they see ten of their own fall to the ground, the men who have been slain still looking around in disbelief. Coimas still holding the bow which killed their leader in hand “He is dead! You are now leaderless. My comrades and I have just destroyed every single officer in this entire army... but we are not completely heartless for I offer you this... I am still capable of leading you all into victory against the demons Morlhach was only holding me back, he was jealous of my capabilities!” raising his fist into the air as he say this “Now only join me and swear your allegiance and I will lead you all against these monsters and we shall all return to our home safely!” Coimas still grinning as his plans come to fruition blinking once, then twice as he now sees something jutting from the center of his chest, a large spear. “Worst!...Possible!...Time!” An elf yells his walnut-colored hair flowing as he rushes toward the already dieing Coimas. The army of elves now seeing Coimas falling to the ground regain their sense and begin to rush in to fight the traitors, as this occurs the demons pause just a few hundred paces from the battle they see before them watching with extreme interest, many of them even laughing. They await to see whom comes out the victory wishing to preserve their own numbers for the battle at the elf city. Until... from between two of the more larger demons comes an even bigger one, half of its' face having been burned away recently it looks scanning the battlefield, itself spitting out some words in an ancient demonic language as it yells to the rest them all roaring as they begin to charge just as the last of the traitors fall to the ground embracing death. Quickly Menel'Ethar pulls the spear from Coimas' corpse swiftly then he brings up his shield made of the purest of elven crystal. As he does this a hammer the size of boulder comes crashing down smacking straight into the shield the sound of his arm snapping like twig could be heard, Menel'Ethar having been the fourth down the chain of command barks a single order as he lunges his spear headlong into the demon's gut. Many other elves would join in on the slaughter of this one before him as it falls to the ground Menel'Ethar points to yet another demon and yells out the same order in the elven tongue as elves begin to rush in and attack that one with a wave of accurate arrows strike it in the most vital parts a demon could hope to have. The army performed like this for easily half of an hour, now having brought down a whopping sum of forty-two demons, with only twenty-eight losses. A fog then begins to surge forth toward Menel'Ethar and the men surrounding him the fog already setting off alarms in their minds with its' menacing red color, they try to defend themselves but the fog harmlessly covers them and passes over and dissipates the elves look around and see a group of demons dressed in robes of red and black. Just as soon as they see them a horn is blown to the east, a deep curdling noise along with screeches is the sound of this horn easily recognizable as a demonic horn the army of red hulking masses turns and begins to retreat leaving behind all of their dead.